The opening of unused TV band spectrum for usage by unlicensed TV band devices has created a requirement for a television band device that can dynamically identify white spaces within the VHF/UHF TV band spectrum.
There therefore exists a need for a television band device with an efficient sensor for identifying white spaces within the VHF/UHF TV band spectrum.